Sena Yuki Sakura
Sena Yuki Sakura is an Elite Hero of Blood Tear. He is a member of the strongest team is Blood Tear called The Demon Wolfs. Sena has been known and still is known as the most powerful healer in Qerid and possible in the World but now is known as the most dangerous traitor and villain of all time after being framed for murdering the former Council-Headmaster Phoenix. He is boyfriend of Karma Ryouma Kasai. Appearance Sena is very skinny and small human who is often mistaken for a girl thanks to his height and his feminine and young looking face. He looks to be in his middle teens. He has black eyes and his hair is silver. His hair reaches his chin and slightly covers his right eye. Sena wears black trousers with two white belts. He wears black and white shoes. He wears a black and red hoodie with its sleeves revealing only his fingers. Demon Form This is Sena's real form which he keeps sealed. In this form Sena's skin turns pure white. His eyes change color to green. He grows a pair of white fox ears and a giant fluffy tail. His clothes change to leaves and vines. His hair grows longer and h grows flower in his hair. The color of the flowers change depending in which element he is. Personality At first Sena is very shy and doesn't trust anyone. It is very hard for him to trust people who he doesn't know. Althought, when Sena is in company of people who he trusts he shows very cheerful personality always smiling and often laughing. He is very kind and always helps people if he can. He is also very sensitive and extremely self conscious. He is very often criticising himself. Even thought, Sena is trusting his friends from Blood Tear, he never open fully up to them and only fully opened to his team, The Demon Wolfs. The person who he trusts the most is Karma who is a member of the same team and also Sena's boyfriend. It was noted that Sena is not mentaly alright. Also this was shown when Sena had a melt down and wasn't physicly able to even eat for few days. He sometimes just starts crying and other things all because of his self-consciousness. History Sena Yuki Sakura is the Third Imperial Prince of the Sakura Empire. He is the son of Bokun Sakura and Yuki Sakura. Althought he is an imperial prince he was never treated as such. When he grew up he looked much more like a girl than a boy, causing his parents to mistreat him. He was locked in the basement of the Fortress for his seven years. His older brothers, Ryuu Yuki Sakura and Kazu Yuki Sakura, and his older sister, Wuxia Sakura, were the only ones who tried to help Sena but were failing and the only thing which they could do was bring him food so he doesn't starve to death. When he he was locked up he was sometimes tortured by his father when he was angry. After his mother "died" his father freed him thanks to his brothers and sister. As he got free his brothers and sister took care of him. Teaching him to read and write. Back then he was already interested in medical book and healing. When he was 14 he went into a forest where he found a injured silver coloured fox which he saved and healed. Sometime after this he was attacked by bandits in the forest and left to bleed out. He was saved by Kitsune, the goddess of Nature, as he said her son, the silver coloured fox, thought she saved him she turned him into a demon gaining his Druidic powers but as well his demonic appearance. He was told how to seal his powers but his father somehow found out and as he found out he tried to kill him but failing as Sena was saved by his brother and instead of death he was exiled from the Empire. Sena left the Empire and went to The Kingdom of Qerid all alone. After sometime, being in Qerid, Sena had no money, food nor anything to drink and slowly starving to death. As he was starving he was attacked by some thugs, which wanted to rape Sena as he looked like a girl, but was saved by Azura Kurahasu and Karma Ryouma Kasai. They took Sena with them and after sometime he joined Blood Tear and soon became an Elite Hero and a founding member of Azura's team The Demon Wolfs. They had a conversation about Sena's feelings specially because Sena ran away as he thought it would be better if he wasn't here so he doesn't hurt them. As there's conversation went on Karma said his feeling for Sena and what he feels making Sena cry and sharing there's first kiss as Karma said that Sena will not be able to hurt him or atleast not for long and they started dating. After sometime other members of The Demon Wolfs by accident found out that Sena and Karma were dating and fully supported them but they were a bit angry as they didn't tell them. After sometime they decided to tell the whole guild, calling every member of Blood Tear and telling them about there's feeling. After they were done talking they were fully supported by everyone, shocking Sena and making him cry from happiness. Althought there were few comments for Sena why would he fall for someone like Karma. Two years ago the Council-Headmaster, Phoenix, himself gave them a mission which they successfully did but when they came back they found Phoenix dead and surrounded by the Heroes of Qerid. They were framed for the murder and they had to escape. They successfully escaped but they and the Blood Tear guild were framed and became a dark guild. Abilities Even thought because of his appearance people often think that he is weak he is a member of the strongest team in Blood Tear and Qerid called The Demon Wolfs. Before being framed he was and still is known to be the strongest healer in Qerid and possible in the whole world. He is a druid but unlike others he wasn't born as one. He gained his powers after he was saved by Kitsune, the Goddess of Nature. He usually keeps most of his powers sealed. Nature Magic: As being a druid, Sena is able to control nature. Sena is a skilled user of Nature Magic. * Flower grow: Sena is able to instantly make a flower blossom, or to create a flower from the earth. This can be also use to create weeds and vines from the ground in order to try to entangle his target. * Animal Shape: Sena is able to change into any animal. * Shizen (自然')': Sena is able to wield his weapon with the nature magic giving it much more power than an ordinary strike. * Speak with Animals: Sena is able to speak with animals. * Demon Form Spells: ** Tree Body: Sena is able to enter a tree and move from inside it to inside another tree. ** [[Foresutorozu|'Foresutorozu']] (フォレストローズ): Before Sena can use this spell Sena has to create a pure red blooming rose from his chest which he then throws at the ground and after it lands the rose sets its roots into the ground forces the inter area to form and change. Forcing to grow a massive jungle-like forest which plants and vines with shape thorns, trees looking ancient like if they were there for centuries, and the rose grows into a rose with thorns and mind on its own able to defend itself. Once the rose is destroyed by others in makes the forest extremely dry, dyeing. The jungle can reach even a mile from the rose. Healing Magic: 'Sena is a very skilled user of Healing Magic. He was known and still is known as the most powerful healer and Healing Magic user in Qerid and possible in the whole World. It was shown that Sena is the only person who is able to heal members of The Demon Wolfs as they are demons. * Kyattoraifu (キャットライフ): This spell allows Sena to die and then heal himself to perfect condition, however this spell uses so called charges and one charge needs one year of preparation. It is unknown how many charges Sena has. * ''Demon Form Spells: ** '''Shin no Fukkatsu (復活): This level 9 spell allows the user to resurrect and recreated once body. This spell is very high level aswell this spell is being cast for an hour and heavily damages once body while using.. Demon Form: This is Sena's real form which he keeps sealed. In this form Sena's skin turns pure white. His eyes change color to green. He grows a pair of white fox ears and a giant fluffy tail. His clothes change to leaves and vines. His hair grows longer and h grows flower in his hair. The color of the flowers change depending in which element he is. In this form Sena is much stronger than in his human form. He can switch between four elements, air, earth, fire, water, and gaining benefits from that element. Also in this form he seems to be loved by animals more and see him as an friend. Air: In this form his flowers are white. In this form Sena is extremely fast. He is able to fly.. He is able to control the wind and weather. Earth: In this form his flowers are. In this form he is extremely strong but is much slower. His skin is much tougher than of normal humans. He is walk thought earth and doen't disturb it. Fire: In this form his flowers are red. In this form Sena is faster but not as fast as in his air form. Every who is near him feels warm and who touches him burn heavely. He also shines light. He is sensitive to water in this form. Water: In this form his flowers are blue. In this form Sena can breath and swim very fast underwater. He can control water and freeze it. Timeless Body: It was noted that Sena that Sena's magic causes him to age more slowly. For every ten years that pass, his body ages only one year. Immense Magic Power: As an Elite Hero of the Blood Tear, Sena possesses an enormous amount of Magic Power which he usually keeps sealed with his Demon form. When he activated his Demon Form his magic destroyed the ground around him. It is also great enough fo Sena to lift and manipulate an entire river which many Heroes even Elite Heroes found incredulous. When exerted it is green in color. Relationships The Demon Wolfs Azura Kurohasu They seem to have a really good relationship. Unlike other members of Blood Tear Sena doesn't seem to fear Azura. He thinks of her us one of his best friends, which he never had. Sena is very opened to Azura and the rest of The Demon Wolfs members. Karma Ryouma Kasai Karma and Sena seems to be together all the time. They have been dating for nearly 6 years now. It was noted that Karma helped Sena with his mental health. Helping him to open up to others. Helping him to be who he actually is. At start it was a rough relationship. Sena seemed to be scared of contact with anyone specially with Karma. The first time they met Sena was saved by Karma and Azura and invited to Blood Tear. Karma was slowly getting to Sena, as he started to fall in love with Sena. One day Sena escaped from the village and the whole village was looking for him but noone was able to find him and the only was who find him was Karma in the forest alone. They had a conversation about Sena's feelings specially because Sena ran away as he thought it would be better if he wasn't here so he doesn't hurt them. As there's conversation went on Karma said his feeling for Sena and what he feels making Sena cry and sharing there's first kiss as Karma said that Sena will not be able to hurt him or atleast not for long. After sometime the other members of The Demon Wolfs by accident found out that Sena and Karma were dating and fully supported them but a bit angry that they didn't tell them. After sometime they decided to tell the whole guild calling every member of Blood Tear and telling them about there's feeling. After they were done talking they were fully supported by everyone, althought there were few commands for Sena why would he fall for someone like is Karma. Sena claims that Karma is usually misunderstood as he isn't a bad person as everyone makes him to be. It was noted that Sena's favorite thing about Karma is that when Sena cries Karma turns into the biggest Teddy bear in the world and tries to confront him. Qui They seem to have a very good relationship. It seems that Qui has a weak spot for Sena and cares about him very much. It was said that they have a older-sister younger-brother feelings. They are sometimes seen working together specially when Sena is trying to find a medicine for poison as Qui has more experience with poisons then he has. Takame They seem to have a very good relationship. They seem to be having fun together. Sena got very close to Takame after Sena saved his partner Shirayuki, since then Takame seems to be very opened to Sena. It was shown that Takame cares very much about Sena being seen when Sena died once again and they promised that they will not leave each other and they will stay friends for ever. Sakura Empire Bokun Sakura Bokun Sakura is Sena's father. For Sena's first seven years he locked him up and often tortered Sena when he was angry or in bad mood. After few years, after Sena was freed, Bokun somehow found out that Sena turnted into a demon and tried to kill him but failing causing Sena to be exiled from his homeland. Ryuu Yuki Sakura, Kazu Yuki Sakura & Wuxia Sakura His older sibling were the only once who were there for him in his homeland. Sena respects them very much. They promised that they will make Sena welcome in his homeland once Ryuu will become the next emperor. Trivia * His name Yuki means snow, Sakura means cherry blossoms in japanese * Special skill: Healing, listening to people * Hobbies: Studying about healing * Weakness: Extremely self-continous * Birthplace: Sakura Empire * What he like about himself: * Dream/Hope: That he can stay with Karma for ever * Regrets: Too many * The most embarrassing thing in his life: Too many * What he wants the most right now: To be with with everyone from The Demon Wolfs * Favorite food: Fruit dumplings * Category:Characters